


Candy Apple Ass

by orphan_account



Series: The Drabble fabbles [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Fart, Farting, Humor, M/M, Narcissism, ass fart, car fetish, mirror fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoga find that he really likes Bubblegum and he wants to try and blow the bigger bubble ever. Vector shows up and he makes Vectorcest... [Drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Apple Ass

**Author's Note:**

> read at your own risk this is really nasty. i sorry.

Ryoga was at the candy shop and he was feeling a mighty urge of the munchies so he went in and bought twenty balls of gum and walked outside. He started to chew the gum and when he finished he blew a bubble, he shoved the chewed gum inside his butt. 

He waned to blow an ass bubble, he pushed hard as the gum got up inside his butt cheeks, he groaned as he farted loudly, it blew down the whole building, the bubblegum shop had crumbled to pieces from Ryoga’s mighty ass fart. It stunk like shit, Ryoga blew another ass bubble out of his ass, and his butt was turning red from the mighty farts.

Durbe walked by and saw Ryoga’s face was bright red “Are you okay Ryoga?” and Ryoga farted a mighty fart and it blew Durbe into the wall, Ryoga said, “I’m blowing ass bubbles.” 

Durbe coughed and passes out from the smell, Vector came buy and as Ryoga was about to fart out another glorious toot, toot when Vector stabbed his ass bubble and it popped on his butt cheeks. “Fuck Vector!” and Vector licked his lips “Do not mind if I do,” he said and looked at himself in the mirror and began to sex the beautiful image, he banged his penis into the mirror, shattering glass into the head and tip.

Blood was dripping off of Vector’s cock. “Ahhh yeah… ahhh!” Vector moaned as he banged harder into the mirror, he was really, really turned on by this. His penis grew harder as the glass was smashing into it. Ryoga paused “…Vector do you need help?”

“No,” Vector said as he banged harder into the mirror, Ryoga sighed and farted another big blown out fart and it shattered the mirror and the glass cut into Vector as he moaned out “Ah yeah, fuck yeah!” he moaned as it cut him up real good, his penis broke off in the mirror and he cried as he bled out.

“Ah fuckkk yeah…” Vector moaned as he bled out and his eyes went blank, as he died, Ryoga groaned and farted again, a car went flying into the air.

Ryoga screamed as the car smashed into him, his farts were the death of him, his penis was firmly erect when this happened, and he had a car honking hard on.

**Author's Note:**

> i so sorry


End file.
